Go to bed
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Levy demande à Gajeel de l'aide pour dormir le soir car elle est somnambule. Mais vient-elle seulement chercher des bras sécurisant pour s'endormir? LevyXGajeel - One shot -


_Bonjour à toutes (je suis navrée si des messieurs passent ici !) c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction sur Fairy Tail et j'en suis très heureuse !_

_Couple : GajeelXLevy, le meilleur couple de tout Fairy Tail pour moi (Les fans des Nalu et les autres ne m'en voulez pas ahah !)_

_Rating : T parce que notre cher dragon est réputé pour son langage disons très fleuri !_

_Dislaimer : Ce manga et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, d'ailleurs même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas ! (voir ci-dessous)_

_Note : cette fiction est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction anglaise appelée "Nemasu" écrite par AT0Mx0. J'en profite pour la remercier chaudement de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !_

_Voilà, je crois que c'est tout…_

_Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !_

* * *

><p><strong>Go to bed<strong>

_Le somnambulisme est une parasomnie ou un trouble du sommeil où le malade se livre à des activités qui sont normalement associées à l'éveil alors que celui-ci dort ou est dans un état semblable au sommeil._

_Les somnambules se déplacent avec un regard sans vie et il y a un mythe selon lequel on ne doit pas réveiller un somnambule car le somnambulisme est constitué à 5% d'énergie psychologique tandis que les 95% restants sont purement spirituels._

_Le pouvoir de devenir un mage est connecté à l'énergie spirituelle de l'au-delà._

_Cette agitation peut provoquer l'anxiété et le stress chez un civil, mais choquer une telle connexion profonde avec les arcanes chez un mage peut provoquer une perte de magie ou dans le pire des cas peut s'avérer __**fatale.**_

_« Tch. des conneries »_

_Gadjeel Redfox_parcouru paresseusement la page et claqua le livre relié de cuir pour le refermer. Honnêtement, quelle genre de personne pourrait croire ce… charabia mystique, hein ?

Il massa rudement ses tempes, assis, le dos calé contre la chaise en bois devant son bureau, la tête renversée et les yeux fermés. Le parfum du bâton d'encens qui brûlait faiblement à côté de lui était assez dérangeante pour faire retrousser son nez de dégoût, c'était trop écrasant et… argh encore ce mot là spirituel à son goût. Il préférait les odeurs froides et puissantes. L'acier et le fer étaient parfaits et ce… remède médicinal lui donnait envie d'éternuer.

_« Alors dis moi, pourquoi m'as-tu fais lire cette merde ? »_

Une paire de pupille cramoisie dévièrent à l'endroit où Levy se tenait, triturant ses doigts et poussant ses deux indexes nerveusement. Ses joues irradiaient d'une couleur rose corail, ce qui valut un sourire en coin et un sourcil clouté levé de curiosité de la part de Gajeel.

« Et b-bien… ! »

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillaient et elle rougit plus violement. Elle fit une pause, comme si elle dévorait les paroles qui étaient sur le point de fleurir de sa bouche. Il se délectait de la voir perdre ses moyens face à lui. Elle était petite à la faible lumière ocre de sa chambre, les braises brûlantes contrastant avec la neige blanche qui se déposait au sol au dehors de sa fenêtre. Ses cheveux bleus projetés de façon négligente, Levy avait une ombre légèrement grise sous ses cils inferieurs et sa peau était si pâle contre son manteau de fourrure sombre qu'elle apparut timide. Plus que d'habitude.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit. Un agneau dans l'antre d'un dragon.

Il bougea, traversant la chambre jusqu'où elle se trouvait, arrachant un hoquet de son invitée. Il était puissant dans tout les sens du terme, et elle se savait. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle venait à lui avec… Les autres raisons n'avaient pas d'importance. Son cœur voltigea à cette pensée. C'était purement son aide qu'elle cherchait pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Oui, juste cela. Rien de plus bien sûr ! Elle allait rassembler son courage et lui demander directement. C'était une requête étrange, mais elle sentait qu'il était son seul espoir.

Avec sa nouvelle résolution, elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens… et toute sa volonté fut repoussée jusqu'à son esprit (trop) intelligent lorsqu'il attrapa son menton avec ses doigts calleux. Il était froid et elle pouvait imaginer la chaleur de sa peau brûler par ce contraste. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'ombre sanglante la consuma hostilement. Ses nombreux piercings brillaient étrangement à la lumière d'ambre, et elle sentait perdre sa volonté de parler.

« Et bien ? » sa voix était mortellement calme comme murmure grondant profondément dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de Levy erraient vers sa gorge et une partie de ses pectoraux très musclés que laissait voir le col bas de sa chemise. Son esprit planait sur une question : combien de piercings avait-il réellement et elle se demanda de même si d'autres piercings n'étaient pas jonchés ailleurs sur son corps parfait.

Elle déglutit audiblement.

Gajeel targuait ses femmes sur leur confiance en elle et leur sex appeal une langue tranchante comme un rasoir et grande, de belles courbes pour combler ses mains et le faire vibrer. La jeune demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui n'avait aucune de toutes ses choses mais d'un autre côté il _aimait _les challenges, _aspirait _à un peu de variété, _prendre _des vierges bégayantes par exemple, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas la briser comme il avait brisé d'innombrables femmes avant elle. Elle était beaucoup trop innocente.

Il lâcha son menton, prit une longue et profonde respiration puis retourna à son bureau et commença à ramasser les livres et parchemins qu'elle lui avait donné à inspecter sans même lui donner une indication.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu me demander de faire mais tu peux prendre tes livres et, » il grimaça et pointa l'encens encore brûlant à côté de lui, « cette… merde et rentrer chez toi, Levy. Il se fait tard. »

Les yeux de Levy s'arrêtèrent dans la contemplation (secrètement) appréciative de son derrière et grimaça légèrement à son ton ennuyé. Elle était la seule concernée dans cette affaire, pourquoi aurait-elle attendu de lui qu'il l'aide sur un plan personnel ? Bien sûr, il s'était jeté devant quelqu'un qui avait osé l'attaquer, mais c'était pour prouver à la guilde qu'il était digne de leur confiance et de leur amitié. Et il lui devait bien cela pour rattraper ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle sentit sa main aller instinctivement à l'endroit où il l'avait stigmatisé, ses doigts jouant sur le tissu de son haut avant de poser la paume sur la marque qu'elle aurait put garder en dessous.

Gajeel se tourna vers elle après avoir soigneusement recueillit ses affaires et fut immédiatement prit par l'aura sombre se dégageant de la jeune fille fragile. Elle avait une expression abattue, debout plus maladroitement que jamais, la main posée sur son ventre. Soudain quelque chose poignarda Gajeel à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, un sentiment d'effroi lui glaça le sang plus que n'importe quel métal pourrait le faire. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre ses livres, ses dents étaient presque douloureusement serrées. Il se maudit, lui et son putain de besoin stupide de la protéger de quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui faire peur, il ne savait pas quelle magie cette fée avait utilisée sur lui, mais ca le faisait chier.

Il tendit brusquement les livres de Levy dans sa direction, ses propres mains tremblant légèrement, étouffant cette rage poignante lorsque les yeux de la petite mage furent hors de sa vue.

Elle hésita _« J'ai besoin de lui demander! J-Je… Je ne peux pas »_et elle ressentit la texture familière de son pinceau contre sa peau tendit qu'elle prenait ses affaires de l'emprise de Gajeel.

« Je… » commenca Levy, mais elle fut coupé par un regard agressif.

« Si tu demande un coup d'un soir, je ne suis pas ton gars»

Les yeux de la mage des mots rencontrèrent rapidement le sol, et quel beau sol c'était ! Elle pourrait simplement le regarder toute une journée pour fuir les deux yeux rubis du dragon. Ceux-ci étincelaient toujours d'une lueur qui s'apparenterait à de la malveillance et à de la luxure. Une soif de sang ou de sexe, elle n'en était jamais bien sûre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » réussit-elle à dire. Il la regarda, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux hein ? Il se pencha, faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. De ses lèvres il murmura à son oreille, respirant ardemment sur sa peau douce. Elle se raidit visiblement.

« Alors, » sa langue percée voyagea sur son frêle lobe d'oreille, « que veux-tu ? »

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle, savait qu'elle n'était seulement que de la nourriture par sa nature soumise. Il ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi…_intime_ avec elle, s'il il n'y avait pas de respect ni de peur en eux deux. Levy voulait _son_ respect, son…

« Je veux que tu dormes avec moi ce soir. »

La mâchoire de Gajeel se décrocha. _Dormir avec elle ?_ Que diable pouvait-elle gagner en faisant seulement cela? Elle ne lui aurait pas juste dit cela si elle voulait une culbute sous les draps avec lui.

Elle évitait toujours ses yeux et regardait ses livres et ses bâtons d'encens.

« J'ai été… somnambule ces derniers temps. Je me suis retrouvée dans des endroits b-bizarre en me réveillant… » commença Levy, laissant de côté la partie où elle s'était réveillé la dernière fois. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je me sens en… s-sécurité à côté… de moi durant la nuit. Juste une fois. Juste cette nuit ».

Sa tête s'était posée tranquillement contre l'épaule du dragon la respiration de celui-ci s'étant calmé contre ses oreilles. Seul le crépitement des chandelles lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'audition. Son front tomba en avant pour reposer contre lui, les livres serrés contre elle. Elle brava un pas en avant afin que leurs corps entrent presque en contact, « S'il te plaît ? » gémit presque Levy contre le tissu chaud de sa chemise.

« Comme si _quelqu'un_ était en sécurité avec moi, fillette»

Elle secoua la tête furieusement sans aucune seconde d'hésitation et abandonna anormalement toutes ses affaires sous eux. Gajeel sentit des bras frêles encercler sa taille et son espace vital éclater autour de lui.

« Je le suis. »

Levy aimait cette sensation sombre, puissante, mystérieuse qui s'emparait de ses jambes. C'était étrange de tenir quelqu'un qui pouvait la détruire d'un mouvement de poignet, Gajeel ayant prouvé qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas le poids face à lui, qu'elle se batte ou non. Elle retint une vague de tremblements lorsqu'elle sentit Gajeel se raidir et se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Ses bras graciles n'ayant toujours pas bougé de la taille du dragon elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentait son thorax déjà imposant s'élargir comme s'il inspirait profondément et l'une de ses mains ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux bleus déjà en bataille.

« Bon, juste pour cette fois ». Son cœur voltigea au fond de sa gorge, ou c'est qu'elle ressentit. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il l'étranglait presque. Elle admit silencieusement qu'elle tomba amoureuse du Dragon des qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur lui. Levy avait apprit plusieurs langues, à la fois modernes et anciennes, certaines était si vieilles qu'il n'y avait aucune lettre de cet alphabet qui pouvait être facilement déchiffré. Mais aucune de ces choses ne pourrait lui donner un quelconque aperçu de cet homme sombre enveloppé dans son accolade sans réponse.

_Sans réponse_…

Son ton brusque lui évita de penser trop longuement sur ce sujet « On va dormir ? Ou nous allons seulement faire un câlin pendant toute la nuit ? »

Elle se détacha rapidement de lui, une esquisse de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la chambre pendant qu'elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires de lectures maltraitées. _« Désolé mes bébés ! »_

Elle les arrangea soigneusement en une pile sur le bureau du dragon étonnement utilisé et jeta un regard sur une pile de notes qui ne lui appartenait pas, désordonnée et aux caractères noirs griffonnés sur des parchemins blanc d'œuf. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite pour que Gajeel ne soit pas au courant de son coup d'œil furtif et doucement elle caressa le papier. C'était froid, lisse : tout comme sa peau.

« Et bien et bien. Je t'accueille dans ma maison et tu viole ma vie privée? C'est si inhabituel de ta part, fée »

Elle glapit lorsqu'elle fut hissée sans douceur contre une puissante poitrine nue. Il sourit comme un loup et admirait la manière dont son petit corps s'adaptait parfaitement à son bras. Il l'emmena devant son lit et la posa sur ses pieds.

Levy n'eut rien à dire pour que Gajeel réalise qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise pour dormir dans un manteau de fourrure et un jean. Lentement il entraina le zip de son manteau vers le bas, le poussa hors de ses épaules et celui ci tomba en tas aux pieds de la mage des mots. Il gémit intérieurement, les rougeurs de Levy se propageaient de ses joues jusqu'à son cou et Gajeel ne fut jamais aussi tenté de lui murmurer des plans érotiques à l'oreille ce qui la ferait sûrement rougir comme une betterave rouge pendant des mois. Puis, diable, si allumer Levy lui était passé par la tête c'est qu'il avait envie de passer à l'action.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il s'occupa en cherchant un habit qu'elle pourrait mettre et qui n'avait pas de clou sur le col. Il entendit un froissement de vêtement derrière lui et une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il le tint derrière lui sans se retourner. Si elle était si peu vêtue…

_Tenté de te retourner Gajeel?_

« Putain d'tenté» grogna t-il pour lui-même et il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait le vêtement de ses mains.

Pourquoi était-il si prévenant ? Pourquoi diable s'était il soucié de la météo de cette nuit et qu'elle dorme ailleurs que dans son propre lit ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre des femmes qui avaient mise les pieds dans sa maison auparavant, qu'il soit un mage de Phantom Lord ou de Fairy Tail. Qu'est ce qui était si différent maintenant ? Cette compassion qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine allait droit à son cerveau et ses tempes palpitaient. Il supposa qu'il avait donné assez de temps à Levy pour se changer et se tourna sur une petite culotte dressée fièrement pendant que sa propriétaire se penchait pour allumer un autre de ses bâtons épouvantables.

Et en un instant, tout le sens moral du dragon s'envola par la fenêtre dans l'hiver vigoureux de la nuit. Gajeel sentit un son râper sa gorge: « Lit » avant d'agripper le derrière de la fée et la déposer sur le lit (rudement hein, comme si il n'avait pas déjà été assez gentil aujourd'hui !). Toute la retenue du dragon d'acier le quitta lentement.

« Je ne n'aurais jamais imaginé cela de toi la fée » murmura t'il d'une voix rauque, « Essayes-tu de m'allumer? ». C'était presque comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avait été seulement une ruse pour qu'il entraine Levy de son plein gré dans son propre lit. _Attendez,_ cela ne pouvait pas être son plan tout au long de la soirée… ? Non, bien sûr que non.

« Et ça marche ? »

Apparemment oui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! Après avoir lu cette fiction, vous aussi vous êtes convaincu que Levy avait tout calculé depuis le début, hein ? Fou qui croit que Levy est aussi innocente qu'un ange ! (en plus elle s'est maquillée pour l'occasion hé hé). Gajeel s'est vraiment fait avoir en beauté !<em>

_Allez soyez pas timide ! Osez jauger l'innocence de Levy ! J'ai hâte de savoir moi !_

_Ps : J'ai eu quelques difficultés à traduire la fin et j'en suis désolée. Surtout la première phrase que dit Gajeel après avoir balancé Levy sur le lit (en VO : « Now I would've never took you for a cock-tease, fairy. » )._

_Le truc c'est que le terme cock-tease n'a pas d'équivalent en français car c'est un argot anglais qui désigne une femme qui agit de façon très sensuelle pour séduire un homme sans en réalité accomplir des actions sexuelles en soi, ce qui est différent d'une allumeuse._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que la signification de la phrase a changée dans ma traduction mais le résultat est le même, Levy obtient Gajeel !_

**Reviews hein, hein ?**


End file.
